1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shooting apparatus with curve and straight variable reinforced outlets shooting projectiles propelling carrying cams with working materials to predetermined locations all in one instance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the beginning of mankind there are ways of shooting a projectile to a distance and not to a very precise location and then we have tools to shoot in succession with deadly accuracy. In recent years there are apparatuses that can shoot multiple projectiles to an approximate location or object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,869 to Peter Govett (1990) discloses a net gun to improve a way to catch animals. It is a regular bolt action rifle shooting a shell without a bullet but instead of one barrel, it is fitted with four and a manifold shooting out a net to catch live animal instead of shooting a tranquilizer to disable an animal. To aim a small net at a small animal, you have to be very accurate and the net has to catch the animal right at the centre in order to wrap it and so immobile it, there is going to be many tries. A big net will be needed to catch a large animal but it will be too heavy for even raising it and aiming with accuracy at the same time will be very difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,737 to Richard J. Washington (1985) discloses a snare device in the form of a shot gun but no pellets are shooting out, instead a Y shaped tube is fitted at the end of the barrel where it will propel out two projectiles connected with a line to and wrap around the aimed criminal so to immobile it. Projectiles coming out of the Y could hurt unintended by-standers in a crowded situation and the line because it is shooting out from a Y could quickly run out of its length and dropped where it ended, so the right distance between the shooter and the criminal is critical if it is not impossible to maintain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,689 to Alfred Poudrier (1918) discloses a cannon with a Y shaped barrel and shooting two shots connecting with a chain. The chain is not very long so the range will be short and it is difficult to aim two objects at the same time.
The present invention is a shooting instrument made with high value steel constructed with multiple curve and or straight barrels and channels. Those barrels and channels are reinforced with backing plates and ridges to minimize distortion and help installation to other solid foundation. This instrument shoots projectiles which in turn propelling carrying cams to multiple calculated locations in one instance with the activation of a button from a remote location if it is so desirable. The carrying cams will be carrying, but not limited to, fishing net for the fishermen, net to catch animals including criminals, and safety nets to protect human, etc. The power discharge housing is of two halves, one of which is the manifold-barrel where individual cavities are leading to each manifold and barrel, the other half of the power discharge housing is the charge chamber equipped with electronically controlled port doors which in turn controlling where the power is going into each cavity. The cartridge for the shooting instrument is made of brass base and plastic hull with crimped top filled with adequate straight shooting charge. The side of the brass base has a sealed punch hole. Ignition device for the shooting apparatus is an insulated hollow bar with a small opening and a sharp protrusion at mid section and two conductive end caps and a strip join together. The ignition device sits one way only in a slot below the charge cartridge and when pressed against each other the seal of the punch hole will split open and a small amount of charge powder will drop down below onto the conductive strip forming a fuse for the charge cartridge, when electricity applies to the end caps the conductive strip will spark so to ignite the fuse and let off a set charge inside the cartridge produces adequate pressure for the job.